1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as an electronic still camera, having an electronic type of camera-shake correcting function for still images, and to a camera-shake correcting method for the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a tendency for recent still image pickup apparatuses such as electronic still cameras to deteriorate in their S/N ratios, because of their higher pixel densities and greater miniaturizations. In addition, higher zooming magnifications of lenses lead to greater vulnerabilities to camera shakes.
To solve these problems, it has been proposed to provide a method which, as described in, for example, the following patent document 1, performs camera-shake correction on one frame image which constitutes a moving image, and subjects the corrected image to cumulative addition along the time axis so as to generate a still image.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-341577